The Blood of Angels True Blood: Season 7---Episode 4
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: Eric Northman is dying from HepV. There is no known cure...there is only the blood of angels.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters of True Blood Belong to Mr. Alan Ball. The characters of SVM belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended. I have not BETA, editor or other such charming person. My mistakes and my fuckery are my own. No way do I lay claim to anyone else's.**

**The Blood of Angels**

Sookie could see the madness and chaos around her in _Fangtasia_. She refused to give it a foothold into her psyche. Seeing Eric smile at her gave her an invincible feeling! There was blood everywhere, but it was not Eric's. So she did not care.

Holding Arlene, Sookie knew her friend was going to be just fine. Eric was back and he has going to be just fine as well. Come hell or high water her life was now back on track. She was done with the fuckery that was her existence. She was claiming what was hers and killing everything else. Her life had been built on those who had died trying to protect her...on the blood of angels. Looking around her, that held true one more time.

Now was not the time to let exhaustion overtake her. Now was the time to get everyone rounded up and headed for home. It was closin' time! Last fuckin' call!

Sookie could see Pam and Eric talking. Looked like Rosie had taken one for the team...vigilante bitch! Eric had drained her and tossed the body into the back of the van. Most good. Rosie died so Eric could live. Good! If anyone tried to hurt the ones she loved, she was stepping up and they were stepping out!

"I'll take care of it," Pam had said, motioning to the body as she watched Sookie walking over to them with Jason carrying Arlene.

"Jason," Violet was stilled pumped up from the battle as she joined him. "Let's put her in Rosie's van. That bitch didn't survive. And for the mayhem she caused, she can provided transportation."

"Good idea," Jason nodded in agreement as they loaded Arlene in and handing her a phone he said, "Call Lisa and Colby.

Waving their good-byes, the van started for Bon Temps.

They had cleaned out the nest. Bill was pleased. It was a good night's work. Another plus, Eric was weak. Infected for a month? Well, maybe yes or no. The vamps he knew that had succumbed to it had died within a fortnight, so many of them within forty-eight hours. Eric's time was limited. As a brand new person and a published author, he could afford to be generous. He had clean blood at the mansion. After all, he was no longer an asshole. He could invite the out of towners to partake then send them merrily on their way. He felt safe about offering. As much as Eric would want to stay, he would not risk Sookie to the virus and Eric would leave with Pam. "_Dear sweet Sookie," _Bill gloated to himself_, "just see how kind and generous I am even to those that I do not like. See...new person, no longer an ass wipe._

I've got clean blood at the mansion," he said. "You are invited to partake."

"Thank you Bill," Eric's gaze took in Pamela. "My child will need to eat."

"Where ya'll stay'n tonight?" Sookie asked Eric, then Pam, then her focus was back on Eric.

"Pamela has a safe house in Shreveport," came Eric's casual reply. "I have some clothes there..."

"You have clothes at my house also, Eric," she said walking over to him. "You told those vamps in there that I was yours and I told them that I was yours, also. I don't care what was said to put them off their guard. You know those words to be true," she said taking his hand. "And so do I. I grieve for Alcide, but I told Bill the other night that I did not love Alcide with my whole heart. That I did not love him the way he loved me," she smiled at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sookie Stackhouse," Eric placed both hands on her checks and then pulled her into him. Wrapping his arms around her, they stood forehead to forehead. "I am HepV positive," he whispered to her.

"And I have no blood type," she whispered back and tip-toed up to give him a kiss on the lips. "And have never been sick or had a broken bone or even a headache."

"I will infect you," he said, pulling back his head so he could see into her eyes.

"I do not ever again plan on feeding any other vampire," she responded, her fingers stroking his face. "Anyone who thinks they can drink from me can just feel the wrath of Eric Northman, for I am his," she said with quiet pride.

Pam's eyes cut to Bill's. There was no smirk on her face. Only acceptance. Eric would see out his days here, with Sookie. She could see the pain on Billy Boy's face but she did not give a fuck. Her maker would meet the true death happy.

"If you die on me Eric," Sookie said taking his hand and walking towards the car, "I am shoveling up your goo and burying you in the family plot. Then I am comin' every day..."

"To grieve," Pam said, rolling her eyes. "To wail and beseech the heavens just why Eric was taken from you?"

"Well, maybe that too," Sookie said. "But I am buyin' the biggest battery operated vibrator I can and I am sittin' on top of your grave and comin' with King Eric pleasurin' me while yellin' King Eric's name. Your ass will wish it had staid on this side just to watch the show," she said as she climbed into the back seat.

"Damn," Pam sighed as she got into the front. "I am wishin' I could watch it right now."

"King Eric?" Bill said as he started the car.

"Well," Sookie shrugged, "Obviously this is Big Eric," she said pointing to Eric. "I could not call his penis Little Eric, because it's not. So I call him King Eric."

"She had," Eric stressed, "to name it," he said with a shrug. "Women..." he said somewhat perplexed.

"Oh...I see..." Bill mumbled as he pulled out and headed for home.

Pam was actually gleeful! This was just too funny! Apparently Sookie had no nickname for Bill's. Well maybe it was Little Bill. Pam turned and looked at her maker. The ribbing she was going to give him got stuck in her throat. Eric was wrapped around Sookie, his head on the top of hers. With his eyes closed, she knew he was inhaling everything that she was. On his face was the look of bliss and one of contentment.

Pam was lost in her memories. For a hundred years, she had been willing to live and die for her maker. Did her maker love her, yes, without a doubt. Was he in love with Sookie? Yes, without a doubt.

The ride back was pleasant. Sookie wanted to know about Eric's travels. So Eric talked about where he had been and what he had seen on their way to the mansion. Sookie kept askin' him questions about places and things until Eric finally stopped and said, "Sookie, you should travel."

"P-f-f-f," pushed past her lips. "That takes money, Eric.

Do not," she sat up and looked at him. "You can take me to see those places, but you are not leavin' me the money to go on my own," she whispered to him. "I mean it," she kissed him lightly on the mouth. "It is going to be you and I. I am so fuckin' tired of just bein' Sookie. Just tired of it Eric."

Wrapping himself that much tighter around her, he became thoughtful. "We don't have the time to get you a passport, but...think about where you would like to go stateside..." he smiled at her.

"I mean it," there were tears in her voice. "You are not dyin' and leavin' me here. I will find for you the blood of angels and we'll get you all better and then you had better believe that I am not gonna' be a cheap date. State side my ass. You can just fuckin' show me the world. Buy it for me as well."

When they pulled into the mansion, Jess and the others were there waiting for them.

Opening the door, Eric got out and then Sookie slid out after him. Arms wrapped around each other, they started for the old Stackhouse farmhouse.

As they were walking through the cemetery Eric regarded her. "You really going to bury my remains in your family plot? As a Viking, that somewhat sits against my belief system. We burned our bodies."

"I can't be grievin' and pleasurin' myself over a layer of ashes," Sookie shook her head and frowned at him. "I am a Southern girl. I need stuff...like your goo parts. I need them in some sort of box. What do you think about a True Blood box? I think I've got one out on the porch holding laundry soap and stuff. I'll just empty that and shovel your goo in and bury that."

"My goo parts," Eric said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Sookie rejoined with a certain amount of gusto. "Goo parts. There was a time or two," she grinned at him, "that you would goo me inside and out. I am rather fond of your goo parts."

There was wicked laughter coming from him as his hands traveled over her body. "Miss Stackhouse, I see goo in your future."

Laughing, they went up the porch steps.

"Eric Northman," she pulled him down for a kiss, "won't you please come in."

Picking her up in his arms, he blew open the door and kissing her, walked them inside.

Settling them onto the couch, facing him, she straddled his legs. "Eric, not that I am not grateful for the fact, but why are you still alive? I thought HepV was fast acting," as she pulled his shirt, aside.

"Lover," he said shaking his head and trying to move her hands so she could not see the extent of the damage. "Perhaps it is because of my age..."

"Maybe?" She replied sounding doubtful as she unbuttoned his shirt and looked at the veins of poison on his chest. "How much did you drink of Warlow?" she asked.

"A lot," he replied. "Shame I just did not finish him off." Eric stopped. "I see where you are going with this..." as he became thoughtful.

"Take a hit," Sookie said offering him her wrist. "I am curious to see what it does."

"Lover," he began...

"I do not give a shit, Eric," her voice was even. "I do not. I will not be a fae tasty treat for any other vamp...and anyone that thinks I am, well, die the true death courtesy of Eric Northman. And if it weakens me and kills me, well all right then. But I am not going to sit by and do nothin'." Taking his face in her hands, her eyes held his. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," he nodded, as he smelled delicately along her wrist. With a sigh, he added his tongue and licked the veins as he kissed her ever so lightly. The licking turned to nibbling as he made groaning, satisfying sounds and then he was gently sucking, drawing her skin up into his mouth. When she moaned, "Oh Eric," he moaned her name and then bit.

After the fourth pull, Sookie put her hand on his face. "Eric, stop..." she said as he disengaged, staring at his chest. "That black pus looking stuff in your veins is gone. It looks more blue in color and this major vein on your chest is raised."

"It itches," he said through gritted teeth. "It makes me just want to rip that vein out. Just take a knife and put it beneath the vein and scoop it out.

But if I did that," he said, as she scrutinized the one major vein and then looking at him he continued, "this stuff is highly contagious to vampires. I would just re-infect myself."

"Eric," her eyes held his. "Do you trust me?"

"Sookie, I am dead. I would rather met the true death at your hands then be covered with this on the inside and implode."

"I've been practicin'," she said. "I am going to push a little tiny blue flame from my hand. I think that you have had enough of Warlow's blood that I won't set you on fire. And because I am only partial fae, I can't do a full flame on.

So, while this vein is still puffy," she steeled herself, "relax as best you can because here goes. I am blockin' everythin' else and just concentratin' on this tiny blue flame comin' from the palm of my hand..." she chanted quietly to herself.

There was a roar from Eric and the smell was horrific! Carefully and slowly, she hovered her hand above the putrid puffy blue vein and followed it down until it became black.

"What the fuck are you doing to him!" Pamela was screaming through the door.

Sitting back on his lap, Sookie was looking closely at his chest. "Come on in Pamela," Sookie said as she watched as he was healing. "Eric," she smiled, "check the mirror."

Pamela stopped him as he walked past.

"That great big ugly one working its way to your face is gone," she said.

"Come sit down and watch," Sookie said. "We are going to move to the floor."

Pam was fascinated as she observed the procedure. Eric had his four pulls of fae goodness and then howled his way through each painful session as Sookie burned it off. It all vaporized when her blue sparking flame hit it!

This was going to fucking work! But, Sookie could not do this all night. Eventually she would have to stop feeding Eric. "Bellefleur has one that is a Halfling," she said, "I'll go drag her fae ass over here. You can drain her while Sookie works her magic."

"No," Eric shook his head. "I'm afraid the veins would pop and re-infect me. Sookie's blood is just the right amount. Four pulls and then she burns it off. My lover is custom made," Eric grinned.

Then Eric had another moment. "Yes," his eyes went to Sookie's. "You have my blood, Warlow's...and we have both had yours...fuck yes...you are tailor made to me. The perfect mix of all the correct chemicals."

"Will it stay gone?" Pam asked as she saw an end to this nightmare.

Eric and Sookie just both shrugged.

"Even when we rid his body of this, if he does not present with the HepV, he might always be a carrier," was all Sookie could offer. "We have no way of knowin'."

"So there will be no more progeny," Eric said. "I do not know if that makes me sad or ecstatic," he smiled at Pam. "I do not know if I could take another like Pam and now Willa is giving me attitude as well."

Rolling her eyes at her maker, Pam turned her attention on the little blonde. The one she wished she had drained many times over. The one that was now going to save her maker's life! By the blood of angels, Eric was going to live. "Sookie Stackhouse," Pam let out a big moan, "you have become my newest best friend. You are now my priority. The top of my favored to-do list. I am your go-for girl. You just name it and it shall be yours. You just keep my maker alive and you own my ass."

Eric's love for his child shone through his eyes. "We are going to do one more session and then she is resting," Eric said to dampen Pam's enthusiasm.

"Yes sir," Pam smiled. "Plenty of fluids for our Sookie. Fresh fruits and vegetables. Vitamins for the blood, the heart and the soul. I am goin' on line and orderin' all manner of _good for you_ supplements. Things that are chocolate that you can mix in milk and make you glow with superb-fang-fucking-licking-health. A yummy treat for the taste buds and the blood as well."

The smile was gone. There stood a squinty eyed Pamela. "I am also buying for you a new car and giving you a credit card to feed it. I cannot have you killed while drivin' around in that piece of Were shit you call an auto. Something with steel sides and therefore guzzles gas. None of this eco-friendly plastic crap that maxs out at thirty-five. I want as much space between you and those fucking texting while driving Were-shit-for-brains as I can get."

The clouds had opened and the sun was shining through and Pam could hear the _Hallelujah Chorus_ being sung! Before her stood the blood of angels! To protect such a prize, one had to act, accordingly. After all, she could not always be around to shield her. "I will also be buyin' for you a couple of new shotguns...can't have too many of those strategically placed by the doors and maybe an automatic weapon or two. Good for killin' Weres and will chew up a human intent on doing wrong. And several somethin's that shoot stakes. I'll be patrollin' the woods so I will know if there will be danger comin' in from there. But because weird shit does happen, you kill any vamp that comes to the door that thinks you are available or does not pay you the respect that you are due. I am specifically talkin' about Billy Boy here, and his red-headed misbegotten child.

Now, where is your Mac?"

"You mean like a Mac pistol?" Sookie asked. "I don't have one?"

Shaking her head, Pam picked up her phone. "So quaint. Of course, our darlin' Miss Sookie thinks I am referencing a Mac pistol. Just how Southern is our girl?"

Pam was chanting under her breath. "I will not roll my eyes, I will not roll my eyes, I will not roll my eyes."

Smiling at the happy couple she winked at them and said, "I've got this, you two just get back to the healin'. A new laptop is headed your way as well. Oh, and Sookie, you are not to be drinkin' his blood. Not until he is completely healed. I know you two have been sharin' spit. Just not one fuckin' thing I can do about that. But no to the blood. Not until all this fuckin' HepV shit is gone on the outside of his body."

"Is for the best, lover," Eric's voice was relaxed but Sookie could hear the concern. "So no biting me during sex," Eric grinned at her. "Especially from my groin area. I know how much you enjoy that."

"Eric...!" Sookie shushed him by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Well just fuck and fall backwards in it," Pam hissed. "Now I have the visual."

"You need to leave now Pamela, this last session we are doing in the bedroom. Sookie is a screamer and I have missed my little fae so much, tonight I am going to be one as well."

Pam was vamp speed back to the mansion. After all, free clean blood was free clean blood. Especially when cheap-skate reformed my ass Billy Boy was paying. She could maybe have a little fun with the x-king.

All the vamps were sitting out on the front steps, watching the fireflies and admiring the stars.

"What is that noise?" Jess asked.

"That is my maker, screaming," Pam responded as she sucked her A Positive out of the bag with a straw and with the toe of her newest Jimmie's wrote _Bill is lower than Were shit!_ in the dirt that was deep in shadow.

"His time is limited, Jess," Bill said with a sad voice. "He is being entertained one last glorious time. These shall be the memories he takes to his true death."

All the vamps lifted their bag of blood. "To Eric Northman," they all said. "The Sheriff of Area Five."

There was no place on Sookie that did not tremble. Her thighs were still shaking so violently she thought they would trigger another orgasm!

Eric was flushed as well as he moaned her name. Taking her wrist, he bit for his last treatment of the evening.

"That's interestin'," Sookie said as she leaned in closer and then turned on another light as Eric licked the wounds. "Eric, the veins in your groin have turned blue as well."

"Oh fuck," he sobbed, "just do it."

All the vampires turned and looked towards Sookie's house.

"The grief," Pam said with a sad shake of her head, "it has finally gotten to him. He has been so strong during this ordeal. Just so stoic, so Eric.

You can hear his agony," she dabbed at her eyes. "At his final acceptance. Just as Sookie was with Godric at his ending," she boo-hooed, "so shall she be with my maker," as she cried non-stop.

Sookie sat back and admired her work. "Your balls look good," she smiled up at him.

"Really? I have balls left? I am afraid to look," Eric responded as he craned his neck.

"See," Sookie cupped them and held them up proudly to be admired. "And all along the inside of your thighs. I got that as well. Oh-h-h-h, very nice. You actually have hair growing back on them now.

Damn, I do good work. I'll be coming down to the cubby during the day to check on you."

"The sex and then feeding expands out to the infected veins more," Eric smiled at her. "That makes sense. The blood is more exited. Mine and yours both. That will just have to be the preferred method of delivery from now on. Pushes your blood out to a greater extent."

"Well," Sookie wiggled her eyebrows, "if we must." Crawling up past his body, she laid down beside him.

"What is it lover?" he asked her. "You look so sad."

"Eric," she began, "you know how I get. Stubborn, short tempered, willful, always butting in where I am not needed but I think I know better...don't you ever," the sob caught in her throat, "don't you ever leave me again."

"Sookie," he kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "When I am better, I must make a small journey. I am looking for Sarah Newlin," his voice was angry. "She did this to us...the HepV...I am sure she knows the original formula for this magical cocktail of vampire death. She is going to pay for this. And then, something equally nasty is going to happen to her."

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

"My child, Pamela."

Every night for the rest of the week, the vamps sat on Bill's steps, sipped their bagged blood and listened to Eric scream. Sadly they would shake their heads and their eyes would brim with tears. Bill would recall glad heroic tales of he and Eric and how they had served together to protect the good people of Bon Temps and then to bring down The Authority.

It was Saturday night and Pamela appeared. "This is the night," she said with grace and dignity. "My maker is leavin' tonight. He will be over to say his good-byes."

"Oh Pam," all heads were shook. "No, we insist. Gladly will we go to him."

"He does not mind walking over. Through the cemetery," her voice became wistful. "He says it does him good to walk past the Stackhouses where he will be collected and laid to rest." Greet bloody tears rolled down Pam's cheeks. "Of course, some day, I will be collected and placed next to him as well."

"Yes," Bill nodded in agreement. "I have a tombstone there myself, as well. When I did not come home from the war, my family thought I was dead. Perhaps, when I meet the true death, I shall rest there."

"A very good choice," all the vamps nodded in agreement.

"Well come on, Eric says his time is now'," Pam sighed.

Vamp speed they were all over to Sookie's house. They watched in amazement as Eric loaded luggage into the metallic dark gray Bentley Continental GT.

"They have come to say good-bye, Eric," Pam drawled.

Eric's gaze took in all the vamps. This was some send off. Just what the fuck? "We are only going to Shreveport, then catching the plane to LAX. We should be back Tuesday," Eric said a bit mystified as his gaze once more looked around the large gathering.

Bill was staring at Eric. He looked...looked...the best he had ever seen him!

"What..." he knew he was still staring but could not help himself. "What...Eric, you are...perfect," Bill said taking a step forward. "How...?"

"Why Bill," he smiled as he put the last suitcase in the trunk and closed the lid. "I have been drinking the blood of angels," he winked at him. "Oh good, Sookie," Eric grinned at her as she closed the front door.

"Hey ya'll. Good to see you. We'll be back Tuesday. Just please keep an eye on the place if you are out this way," Sookie smiled at them and fluttered her hand in a wave.

Opening the car door, Eric helped her in and off they drove.

"Good one, huh," Pam grinned. "He knows where Miss Sarah Newlin is located and he is bringing her home. Or feeding her to sharks, or turning her," she snickered, "or something. Because you see, even though Eric looks good, feels good and is just as strong as ever. We just figure he is still a carrier. And he has one more child to make before he calls his baby making days over."

"How?" was all Bill was able to get out.

"Sookie had Eric's blood before the HepV. She and Eric both had Warlow's blood. They both had hers. All the right chemicals and specific to Eric. Eric would drink from her, super charge it with sex and Sookie cooked his veins with her fae fire and Warlow's blood kept Eric from cooking. You know, blah, blah, blah, the lucky bastard that is my maker."

Bill was in a pout. She could tell. He had withdrawn. For a reformed asshole...he still looked like a jealous asshole.

"Oh come on Bill. You know the luck my maker has. If Eric needs the stars in the universe to align perfectly with the cars going south on Interstate-95...they do. If he needs three full moons in a month, two shooting stars when he rises and the blood of a willing dragon...you know it is going to be there. If the stock market makes him a boat load of money..."

"I get it Pamela," Bill said holding up his hand and giving her a tight-lipped smile. "He is just one lucky fucking bastard."

"That would be my maker," she grinned. "Now who wants odds that I am going to have an infected HepV sister by the name of Sarah? Don't be shy, the books are open and momma needs a new pair of shoes."


	2. Chapter 2

2 - Found in the Blood

"It feels like I am wearing this seat," Sookie said as she wiggled around for a minute and worked the buttons on the side until she found the exact comfy spot. "Nice car. I know you told me you had money. From the looks of things, you really could buy me the world."

Laughter came from the driver's side of the car. "Lover, that is my intent. For this occasion, I like the Bentley. It is a bit much for this part of Louisiana, but I wanted you to be comfortable. The two-door is sleek, fast and somewhat sexy looking as well as being practical. If we are bringing Miss Newlin home, we just might need space in the trunk."

Sookie could only laugh at herself as she remembered from years ago the conditions she had put forth to Eric. That while she was working for him, he would not hurt the humans that were guilty of wrongdoing. That the law would decide. Well she had removed Debbie Pelt's face with a shotgun. She did not believe in taking the law into her own hands, but she had learned the hard way that there were much bigger things in this world than what she had held to be true as a sweet innocent. She was now taking a stand for Sookie and Eric. Placing her hand on his leg, Eric grasped it in his.

"It is whatever you want, Eric," Sookie brought his hand to her lips for a kiss. "The only side I am standin' on is yours."

"Thank you lover," he brought her hand to his lips and placed a passion filled kiss there. Placing it on his thigh, he then placed his hand on top of hers.

"Did you decide about which car we will need in California?" she asked.

"Yes, we will just load this one onto the plane. This is L.A. Your auto speaks to who you are. We are going to blend in and walk out with the bitch."

"Perfect," Sookie grinned. "'Eric, you know I love you and not just for your big dick or the endless orgasms. The fact that you have money...well...I think I could really like that as well."

Laughing he looked over at her. "I know something I would like," his eyes smoldered at her. "You, here, on my lap, facing me. My zipper undone, your dress pulled up around your waist and your sweet womanly parts grasped around my big manly one. King Eric thinks this is a very fine idea as well. He just told me so. We both agree this will make the time go much faster."

"Oh I am sure King Eric is speakin' all right," she chuckled. "Looks like to me he is doin' cheers in your pants the way he is jumpin' around."

"Oh lover," Eric's voice was low and hummed through her. Gawd, she loved it when he put that rumble in his voice. It made her wet!

But this business had to be taken care of first. She would like to be able to sit face to face with him and have this discussion. But maybe not.

"Yes...your manly parts," Sookie turned to face him, her voice soft. "Eric I would really like to sit with you and have this discussion. But us having sex while you are drivin' is somethin' we have never done before, so I could maybe say yes to that. But we need to talk first."

His eyes lingered on her. What ever this was, it was serious.

"The sex can wait," his voice was even. "What is it that concerns you?"

"Eric, when you were human, did you ever want kids?" she asked.

"Oh...Sookie..." the words were quiet. Pulling over, he stopped the car and looked at her. "I cannot do this lover, I cannot have that discussion with you. The what if's and if onlys. I am vampire, not human." Searching her eyes, he did not see that she wanted the impossible. There was only love in her eyes for him.

"Yes," she smiled at him. "Vampire. I spent a lot of time thinking about things today," she let out a happy sigh and ran her fingers through his hair. "This is going to be that conversation that if you do make me pregnant, don't think that I have been unfaithful."

Eric drew back a bit and studied every part of her. He was beginning to read just a bit of her aura, as well. She shimmered with the sparkles of humanity and something more. "I must admit, I am curious, lover. What has been going on in that brain of yours?" he said as he pulled back onto the highway.

"All kinds of thoughts. Warlow in particular. "

"Warlow," rumbled through Eric in disgust.

"Eric, even as much as I despise him, right now I am grateful for his lying and woman beating ways."

"What?" Eric seethed and looked over at her.

"Yes, he wanted to marry me, I said no, hit him with some fae light, he hit me with his hand and tied me up so that he could turn me."

"What!" Eric hissed. "I knew I should have drained that fucker!"

"Yes," Sookie nodded in agreement. "What a loser. But I think he is going to be our happily ever after. Just a little bit of the family history, here," she smiled at him. "He was half fae. The half of him that was vamp was from Lilith. I am his descendent."

Eric shook his head in disgust. "I was never big on incest," was all he had in the way of a reply.

"Well yes, I felt a little dirty myself. But a hundred or so years ago a document was signed giving him the rights of marriage to the first born Stackhouse female. That would be me.

After lying to me, eventually he told me that he had waited thousands of years for me to be born so that he could have a mate that would give him a family. By desiring a family, I believe that means he at least thought that he was fertile as well. He could day walk, eat, and had the powers and abilities of the vampire."

"The perfect mix," Eric said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Sookie nodded in agreement. "Which raises a lot of questions. If he turned me, how did he know that I would still be part fae? I mean, even the tiny bit that I am. Why would vampire not override everythin' and just leave me vampire?

Fae comes with different gifts. I guess one of the questions would be what was Warlow's gift? He was so sure of himself Eric, so confident. What the hell could he do to make sure I staid fae after being turned?

This is what I do know:

You almost drained Warlow.

Bill partook as well and shared his blood with the vamps and claims he was drained and that is why he has been reborn.

When Warlow died, so did the day walking ability.

Now, you carried the virus for thirty days. That is unheard of. That has got to be Warlow's blood. And clearly the fae in me works in conjunction with the fae in you. I mean obviously, that tells me there had to be a family connection for whatever he was going to do to me to work.

Which brings me to this moment. I know you told me that due to your age, that when you would cum, you would have a light pink discharge. When I washed up after sex before we walked out the door, there was your discharge on the wash cloth." She brought his hand to her lips for a kiss. "It was not pink. It felt and looked like semen."

Eric's eyes held hers. There was no mistaking the grin on his face.

"You need eyes on the road, Northman," she laughed at him as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You believe," he was thinking faster than a computer could process the input information, "that when you hit my entire scrotum area with the blue fire, you woke something up?" Eric looked back over at her.

"I think maybe we woke up a whole lot of somethings," Sookie smiled shyly at him.

He was thoughtful but there was a faint smile about his lips. A genuine smile. Bringing her hand to his lips once more, he kissed it softly before he returned it to his thigh.

"What do you think would happen if you _not as aggressively _warmed me up in that area, again?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she smiled at him. "But I take that as meaning you are not adverse to the idea of a baby."

"Oh lover," she could see the tears trickling down his face, "not at all."

"Good, because that thought led me to another thought. And by the way, I have got to tell Pam how much I love the Mac. I went out looking at the cause and effect of sunburn, UV rays in general and does sunscreen really work?

Here is what I found out:

Folks with dark skin are not so likely to burn. That is because they have more melanin than other folks. The lighter the skin tone, the more likely they are to burn."

"From my human days, I know this to be true," Eric nodded in agreement.

"Now, as humans, all vamps had melanin. Now that you are undead, you still carry your original color but the melanin is dead and can no longer act as a sunscreen. Therefore, UV and vamps do not get along.

Which brings me to the big question? With my magical, fae, low burn hands, can I toast you to a golden brown? Would that wake up the melanin in you? Then, could I slather you in sunscreen and with a cool pair of shades, can we go for a walk during the day. Maybe not in lower California, the UV index there is the highest anywhere. But say maybe, cheat sunrise by a couple of hours and sunset?"

"Lover," her grinned, "that might be doable. But what about the bleeds during the day?" Eric asked.

"Been thinkin' about those as well. Now, if vamps don't sleep during the day, the bleeds come on. I think this is because when humans sleep, that is when we heal. While we are sleeping that is when the pituitary gland shuts down and the body goes into a state of rest. There are also chemicals that are released when children sleep that causes them to grow. Sleep is a magical thing. I think if we wake up the melanin, that your sleep pattern is going to change as well. That it will put you back on awake days cycle and the bleeds just might become a thing of the past.

We are all geared for survival. Everything on this planet has it built into its DNA. And since vamps cannot do UV, your sleep rhythm had to change to protect you and ensure that you had a chance at survival as well."

"A chance at survival?" he was thoughtful. "Sookie, Godric said he did not know why there was vampire. Only that we were. And maybe it was wrong that we existed."

"Eric," she sighed. "I do not know why there are Supes. Or Fae. Or why God decided that the sun should come up in the East instead of the West. I just don't know. But here is what I do know. I love you. And if vampire had to exist to get us, as in you and me, to this time and place, woo fucking hoo! I am aboard that train. And I am Warlow's descendent and running through your veins is a lot of his blood and this is going to happen."

Sookie heard Eric's fangs snick down. "He is still a fucking piece of Were shit," he hissed.

"Well yes," she replied matter of fact. "But he is the key. He saw something in me that made him think all of this was doable. And I think there is enough of him in you to make these things happen. Maybe not twenty-four, seven, but for special days and special events when you would like to be present. Fuck that shit," she sputtered. "Why not twenty-four, seven. We both will be monitoring your skin for the HepV veins. Maybe after a month of you being clean we could start with me having your blood..."

"I have to be clean six months, Sookie, minimum," Eric's voice was stern.

"Okay, six months, then we need to start doing a regular blood exchange. I am just back to if that sick fucker could day walk, eat food and make babies, then my sweet Eric should be able to do so as well. And we'll find in you whatever gift Warlow had. I just know it. Personally, I think you are one-hundred percent and you should start to manifest whatever it is. I know it sounds like I am getting my hopes up, but I am being rational about all of this. The magic is there."

"That is a lot to think about lover," Eric raised her hand for another kiss.

"You got room for me there in that seat with you?" she asked sweetly.

"No thought there required," he grinned as he heard the click of her seat belt.

Unzipping his pants, King Eric was there to greet her. "Did he just shout Happy New Year?" Sookie asked, her face perplexed.

"I don't know lover," Eric grinned, "why don't you just bend your head down there and ask him yourself."

"Eric," she arched her eyebrow at him, "I may be blonde, but I am not that blonde. Cute come on for a blow job though."

Her eyes went down to his crotch again. "Did he just say I was a natural blonde and beautiful in my nakedness? His English accent is a little thick. I like it though. Is that a Swedish or Old Norse accent?"

"That is," Eric's wicked laughter filled the car as he pulled her over and helped her straddle him. Once she was impaled on him, he sighed out, "The language of love."

The loving had been most excellent. In a car...her sitting on the driver! That was a first for her. Eric, she smiled to herself, she was sure that had not been a first for Eric.

"Eric," she looked up at him as she ran her hands up and down the back of his neck. "You know that a baby would just be the icing on the cake, but you are the cake. I was so tired and weary of being without you. I am blessed to be with you. And if it is only you and I, I am good with that."

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse," he said as he ran his hand through her hair. "And you are correct. If for no other reason there is vampire is because that is the only way we could be together, then so be it.

And you are right about Warlow's gift manifesting. There are subtle changes in me. And yes, I believe the HepV is gone. Not a whisper of it left. But still, we will be cautious. Besides, Pam would stake both of us if she thought we were not being mindful of you," he kissed her on the nose.

"We are coming up on the airport," Sookie rubbed her face into his chest.

"The plane will be waiting for us. As much as I hate for you to move, I don't think the lady in you would approve of the crew seeing you sitting on me like this."

"Damn straight," she kissed him on the neck. "Some things just should be private. They have no business knowing that King Eric speaks with an accent."

Laughing, Eric helped her off of him and with a sigh, righting her dress, back into her seat. Soon they would be airborne and he could make love to Sookie on the plane, but when they landed the ugly business was going to start. Sarah was going to be his child and in the trunk of the car was a vile of HepV. Welcome to the world of the infected vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Blood of The Maker

Sookie was impressed. Maybe Eric had meant for her to be...and if that was the case, he had succeeded. This was, well sumptuous! The furniture and fixtures were far nicer than anything she owned. Even before all these new ideas she had presented him with, he wanted her to be comfortable. When the back of the plane had opened up and the loadmaster had driven on and parked their car...well there were not many who could top this!

Bill in his used BMW could just kiss her ass. He had been so proud of himself. He had scored the car for below ten thousand of the Blue Book value when a maker had sold it when their child had met the true death. And yet, whenever they went anywhere, she drove. He bitched and moaned about her "death trap" and yet did not have a problem with her driving him around in it.

Eric was checking everything around him. This was supposed to be perfect. That is what he was paying for. He believed in comfort. As Sheriff, his comforts had been somewhat on the shallow side. He was not paying luxury tax to Sophie-Anne. And the Authority had wondered just how much money he had. The Queen of Louisiana and The Authority had gotten enough of his money. It was best just to keep them guessing. With them gone, he was certainly going to enjoy his comforts again. Especially with Sookie. She deserved so much more. He was going to see that she got it.

"This is the third time I have been on a plane," she smiled at him. "The AA Bill and I took that time to Dallas...that was the first time I had flown and it was nice, I guess. I was offered the choice of a non-alcoholic beverage. But it was not anything like this."

"I like my privacy," Eric grinned. "And I am especially going to want the two of us to have our privacy," his smile got bigger. "And on board this flight you are to have whatever you want. There is a small kitchen with a galley and a chef. When you get hungry, he'll fix you dinner."

"Well yes, of course, a chef," she ran her hand across the leather couch and shook her head in disbelief. "All this space just for us. Eric, you know I was kiddin' when I said I was not going to be a cheap date. And I certainly do not expect you to buy for me the world."

"Sookie," Eric shook his head. "Do not apologize. Give me back the saucy Sookie. I intend to buy for you the world. I expect us to hold hands and stop and look in storefront windows while you show me jewelry that you like. Let me make suggestions about things I think you should wear. And I am going to buy for you things that I want you to wear for me. You have some of those pieces, all ready. Now that I have you to model them for me...well," his face was sincere, "I have only started to shop for you. I have some Viking pieces that I want to see you in. I am truly sorry that we do not have more time in L.A. The jewelry district is a pleasant experience. You can design and they can build your dream on the spot. We can always come back here, but I think you would enjoy New York just as much until your passport comes in."

Looking at her were the eyes of a man that loved her. Only her gran had held that kind of love for her. The kind that you could see on their face. The smile, the relaxed and happy look in their eyes. "Thanks for being so good to me. And I know outward signs are not a pledge of love or what is in your heart. And Eric, your love is enough.

I have had an engagement ring," she said with a shake of her head, her face etched with sadness. "Bill, the engagement ring he gave me...it was a CZ. It was silver with a platinum wash on it. I took it to a jeweler to sell it so I could have money to look for him...all they would give me for it was twenty-five dollars. I took the money and had lunch at Olive Garden while I was in Shreveport. I figured I might as well have something good from the relationship. I settled for a nice meal with lots of garlic. And those bread sticks that are dusted in garlic powder...I ate my weight in those. I was carb happy. Because in my soul..." the tears started to slip down her cheeks. "In my soul I was not happy," her tear filled eyes held Eric's, "even then I knew he was not who I loved in my heart of hearts."

"Sookie," Eric shook his head in disgust. "Bill is a cheap bastard. You know this to be true. I am just sorry you found this out at the expense of your heart. I love you. It is that simple. Your welfare is my top priority. And you shall not wear jewelry that turns you finger green," he added with a small smile, hoping to lift her spirits.

"Yes," she nodded in agreement. "And you are mine. I understand about you wanting to provide the best for me. Because I want to do the same for you. I just can't do it with money..." she shrugged. "All I have is my heart and soul."

"Lover," Eric pulled her into his lap. "Your love, that is all that I want. Money," he shrugged. "It comes and goes. Right now I have money. That means you have money."

"That's a lot to take in," she blew out a stream of air. "From living on tips and lies to living with a man that loves me and tells me the truth. And most importantly allows me to love him and is not ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Ashamed to be seen with you...?" Eric drew back a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Compton was embarrassed to be seen with you?"

"Sometimes," she just shrugged. "Around other vamps, he was always apologizing for me being human. And less...you know, because I was not vampire."

"He really does carry the pet mentality," Eric snickered.

At that moment, to Sookie, several things became clear. "Fuck," she wanted to kick herself for being so naïve. "That's why he always had me drive. And the ring," she shrugged. "It was okay to spend my money on him. That was his right. He thought that was all I was good for was feedin' him."

At that moment, Eric had a flash of several different ways he could prolong Bill's life. Well, the best revenge was to live well and truly consider all the options for ending Billy Boy.

And live well, Sookie was going to do just that. "Lover, Bill is a cheap assed idiot. You cannot place value on what an idiot thinks or believes or has the audacity to say out loud.

You are all I want. I am all that you want. We shall do whatever the fuck we want. It sounds to me like we are in simpatico. Our love will stand while the world goes to hell around us. And we will still be standing despite what the world, or anyone else thinks.

I believe," he said with both of his hands cupping her face, "that vampire came to be so that I could be with you."

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her forehead against his. "And I believe that Warlow came callin' so we could have it all."

Kissing her, Eric leaned back onto the couch and took her with him. "There's the light, time for take-off."

"Eric," she nestled into his body and his arm went around her. "I get that you are old. And that you must know folks and all that. But how did you know where to start lookin' for Sarah?"

Eric was thoughtful. "Lover I want to ask you a question. Please, to the best of your ability, give me your answer."

"Okay," she nodded her head, a small smile on her lips.

"If you knew you were being hunted by bad, bad people, and trust me, I am not the meanest fucker out there, where would you run to?"

"Wouldn't run," Sookie shook her head. "I'd stay and fight."

Eric laughed out loud. "I love you," he kissed her soundly. "Why not?" he thoughtfully asked her.

"Because if I am gonna die, I am going to be surrounded by those things I hold most dear. And if I am lucky enough, I will be standing with those that I love and with those that love me."

"You amaze me," Eric kissed her again, softly, gently. "Not all think this way. Especially those that enjoy money that they did not earn. At one point, Newlin was at a yoga retreat in Ojai, California. Costs money to be there and Sarah is one that likes her money. When the boys in black killed her yogi and she escaped, where do you think she would run to next?"

"Someplace with money?" and you could hear the question in Sookie's voice.

Eric nodded yes.

"But, but I would...I don't know...maybe purchase campin' gear and take off."

"You mean actually sleep on the ground?" Eric chuckled. "Use a public bath? Cook your own meals over a camp stove?"

"Oh," Sookie chuckled, "I see your point. So, what is Sarah's idea of campin'?"

"She is staying in Beverly Hills. She is at the house of a friend of a friend. House sitting, I believe is the quaint term."

"Just how stupid is the girl?" Sookie said in wonder. "There are vampires who know her from FotS and she is stayin' in a house that is not even hers? Just makes you wonder how the human race survived at all."

Eric laughed out loud. "Lover, that is because the gene pool is populated with the likes of you. Hard working, loyal, industrious, and very, very smart folk."

"So just how did you track her down?" she asked.

"A lot of out of town vampires own homes in Beverly Hills. They have their glamoured humans in place. And vampires love to gossip, speculate and write story lines about what they think is going on in the house next door. Remember, we stay alive because we stay one step ahead. If anything deviates from the norm, all types of alarm bells go off until they know just what the fuck is going on.

Lights were noticed on in a house where the owners were known to be gone. I have a couple of friends living in their home in Beverly at the moment and they stopped by to look in the windows."

"Ah-h-h Eric," Sookie raised an eyebrow at him. "Would these two just happened to have gone looking for a free meal?"

"Maybe," he grinned. "And what they saw was Sarah Newlin."

"These two happen to have names?"

"Well yes. They are Cedric, King of Eire and Ian, King of British Isle. They had started out as human friends and had ended up with the same fucking maker. They both equally hated their fucking maker."

"Hm-m-m-m," she eyed him. "You would not happen to have anything to do with them maybe no longer havin' a maker?"

"Maybe," he grinned.

"So what was their story," she smiled at him.

"Back in the day, they had been young men who were proud of their family's distillery. Now they are vampires who liked to sniff their family's distilled spirit …and sometimes on a dare or a want to… each will empty a bottle of their own brand of Whiskey/Whisky and then puke their guts out, together."

"Oh-h-h," Sookie laughed out loud. "Why am I not surprised. Cleary Eric, you run with the finest of crowds."

"And that I do," he winked at her. "Anytime one of them feels the need to puke their guts out, the other one is always available to do likewise. _Friends since birth, friends until death, friends in either Heaven or Hell,_ is their motto. They are good lads, sometimes a bit zealous in their regard to do right, but they have offered me sanctuary more that once and they are good company."

"Yes, I am sure Sarah thinks so," she grinned.

"Oh, she does," he laughed out loud. "They met her when they were out walking the neighborhood one sunset, sketching the houses as they talked architecture. You know, just being harmless looking humans trying to engage their next meal. She had just pulled up to the gate. They waved, she waved. It was history in the making," Eric shook his head in delight. "Cedric with his Irish lilt is the charmer of the two. He thinks she is a little bit sweet on him. He brings her chocolate covered strawberries that he says he picked from his garden and dipped in chocolate just for her. My boy'o is full of shit but it speaks well of him.

Of course, Ian shows up in his tailored three piece suit that he looks most sinful in and brings her flowers that he says he has just cut from his garden and she finds that most delightful as well."

"The chocolate is gonna' win on that one," Sookie grinned.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Yes. It is. Apparently Cedric has had his way with her out by the pool under the stars.

Ian did her in the pool while the man in the moon and Cedric watched the happy tryst."

"Oh eeuuu, Eric," she made a face. "I can see where this is goin'."

"Oh-h-h, when we arrive, tonight is scheduled the threesome. Only," Eric picked up Sookie's hand, "it is not going to be the threesome she envisioned. And the house that she is living in, well, it has a new owner."

"Fuck," Sookie shivered a bit in her soul.

"Yes," Eric grinned. "That was easy. Humans actually owned that house. I just offered them double what it was worth and we are now the new owners. We are going to continue to rent to the old owners until they come back next month and pack out."

"That easy..." Sookie regarded him, her voice soft.

"Yes lover," he cupped her cheek, "that easy."

"Are all vamps like this?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "As a vampire, you cannot do this by yourself. And there are few you can trust. I am also old. Wealthy. Godric was wealthy before he turned me. When he passed into the sun, he left me everything."

Sookie smiled at the mention of Godric's name. "He asked me if I would see to you," her voice was soft and gentle. "At the time I told him I just did not know if I could do that for you or not."

"But you liked me even then," he grinned. "I could tell."

"Well yes," she grinned back. "And if I had not been caught up in Bill's fuckery..." she hesitated.

"Sookie," Eric took her face and looked into her eyes. "Do not. The path we have both walked has brought us here. Remember, vampire exists so that we could be together."

"And everything else just got us to this time and place," her voice was sure and confident.

"Yes," he replied as he kissed her. "Yes," he said as he licked her lips.

"Yes," she replied as she straddled his legs and with one quick movement, Eric had unzipped his pants and she was moaning his name as he rocked back and forth. "Yes, yes, yes..." she kept repeating until there was nothing left of her, only Eric.

The plane began its descent and then they were on the ground, the car unload and they were on their way.

"I don't know that I would call those color switching Legos attractive," Sookie said as she was looking at all the things going on around her as they drove out from LAX.

"Yes," Eric nodded as he pulled out of the airport and onto the highway.

"Wow," she chuckled, "I can see what you mean about blendin' in. And we are not even in Beverly Hills yet. I think that was a Lamborghini."

"You are correct, lover," he grinned. "We are going to be making a stop or two along the way. There is a shop on Rodeo Drive called _Basic Black_ that Pam swears by. Then when we are in Beverly Hills, I want you to meet Ian and Cedric so we shall be stopping by there first before we arrive at Casa de Hombre del Norte."

"The House of Northman," she smiled at him. "I like it. Just how many languages can you speak?" she asked.

"Forty-four, fluently," he replied, "I can fake my way through just about anything else. Godric taught me the ancient languages. Today's are based from those. Once you understand that, it is not much of a jump."

"Well just damn," she giggled. "Smart, a big dick, and rich." Taking his hand, she held it next to her check. "And kind, and considerate, thoughtful, truthful, loving," a heartfelt sigh floated past her lips. "And he loves me," she felt the tears start. "I love you Eric," she smiled over at him. "I," her voice caught, " I don't think I can say that enough."

"Sookie, lover," he stopped at the light and leaning over kissed her. "I promise you, I will never get tired of hearing you say that."

"On my gawd," Sookie laughed, "the palm trees really do announce that you have stepped across into Beverly Hills. Whoa! Not to mention the cars. Fuck Eric," she said as she watched a Rolls followed by another Rolls drive past. "Are you sure we are gonna' blend in this Bentley?"

Laughing he pulled up to the curb and gave the parking attendant the keys. "We will not be long," was all he said as another attendant opened Sookie's door.

"I will help her out," Eric growled.

"Yes sir, of course," the young male replied.

Hand in hand they walked into _Basic Black_. "Yes, no kiddin'," she said quietly to Eric. "Just look at those chandeliers and all this marble. No wonder Pam likes shopping here."

A lady approached them.

"The Coach suitcase, Mr. Northman, holds the required foundation garments. There are also three serviceable suits for business."

"Good," Eric nodded. "I need something that is California casual that says just fucking expensive."

"We have that sir," she bowed her head. "Mrs. Northman. My name is Samantha. If you would just come with me. I have something that just might do. It is a strapless t-shirt with linen lounging pants and a sheer jacket that is worn over the top and flows out around you. We have it in baby girl pink, which I believe would be most flattering."

When Sookie walked out with it on, Eric let out a low wolf whistle. "She will wear it. Thank you so much, Samantha," he smiled. "The bill please."

Ian and Cedric were doing the vampire version of pacing. They were sitting at a table, facing each other, playing _Parley_.

Ian was in some deep shit. Cedric was reciting something in ancient Gaelic. They both heard the Bentley. Saved by The Viking!

"_I know that this count should be on me_

_But that is Eric and he comes on bended knee_

_To claim for his bride the treasure trove_

_That we have held since time foretold_."

"Aye," Cedric eyed his friend and gave him the evil eye. "Just the luck of the Irish with you there, me British Isle boy'o."

Ian laughed. "Well, who is to say? I know your ancient Greek sucks. I was getting ready to respond in that to your smallish missive about mermaids," he said.

"Lucky fucker," Cedric laughed. "I was referring to an albatross."

"Now now," Ian responded in his best upper British. "In ancient times, an albatross was often referred to as a mermaid. I would have called your truth and I would own your ass for the next month."

Cedric was glaring at him as they both went to the door. "Me boy'o, sometimes I think your shit doth stink."

Laughing, Ian responded with, "You just cannot prove it old chap."

"Fucking Brit," Cedric respond laughing, as he grabbed Ian and messed with his perfect James Bond hair.

"Fucking maker," they both seethed. "God bless Eric," they both smiled. No way in bloody fucking hell were they going to let un-death separate them. And so into un-death they road and lived and on occasion even thrived and had a good time.

Their good times had always revolved around a very tall blond. When he had taken his very tall self to the New World, their good times had slowed down just a bit and they had to find their own entertainment and amusements. There were fun amusements to be had to be sure, just as not on a grand of scale as what The Viking could provide. And anytime Eric walked back into their lives...it was just...

"Bloody fucking hell!" they both shouted as they opened the door, "it is The Viking! And his Mrs."

The red head, Sookie thought, could only be the Irish named Cedric. The dark haired one in the impeccable suit had to be British Isle, Ian. Wow, Eric was not kidding, Ian really did look like the poster child for James Bond.

Whoa! Mrs.! She could maybe understand Samantha calling her Mrs. Northman. She had watched _Pretty Woman_. But now two of Eric's friends had called her Mrs.

"Ian, Cedric, this is Sookie," Eric beamed with pride as they went inside.

"Oh Mrs. Sookie," Cedric raised her hand to his lips, and placed there a smallish kiss. "I am Cedric. Lovely you are and a rare delight to behold. When The Viking called and said it was time to bring forth The Viking horde of jewels, well, we knew for sure he would had fancied himself a bride to take and make his own."

"Yes," Ian raised her other hand to his lips. "I am Ian. My brother there does speak the truth. We both wondered what manner of woman would bring The Viking to his knees. Clearly," he kissed her hand again, "you have exceeded even his dreams."

"She killed a Were with a shot gun," Eric said with pride. "Blew her face off."

"Well damn," Cedric dropped her hand and took a step back. "Not even a young vamp can do that."

Ian bowed at the waist to her. "Welcome, I see that Eric has indeed chosen the perfect mate."

"Ian, Cedric," Sookie smiled at both of them. "I am flattered by your nice words but Eric has not yet asked me to marry him. Just what makes you think he is?"

"We brought his mother's and father's jewelry," Ian said. "We just assumed that he was going to gift his bride..."

"Oh..." Cedric kicked Ian. "I see. He has not asked you yet lass. Well, just so you know, I am available and perhaps I do not come with such a..."

Eric hissed at Cedric and the amusement stopped.

"Just funnin' Eric, but perhaps not really. She smells of the fae."

"Yes, Cedric, I am well aware of what she smells and tastes like. And I was going to ask her to marry me when I had my mother's ring."

Both kings broke out in great big grins. Sookie was shaking her head at both of them. She thought maybe they knew that and had beat Eric to the punch line.

"Lover, I thought a walk on the beach, moonlight, these two serenading us in the background..." Eric squinted at them.

"Weres howling, bullets whizzing by overhead, screams of pain and delight," Sookie smiled at him.

"Sounds like the Mrs. is a' known' ya' Eirc me boy'o, only so very well," Cedric grinned as they all chuckled.

"I know one of you has the rings," Eric's eyes drifted over his friends. "And from the look of Ian has on his face, I would say that it was him."

With a smiled, Ian took them out of his pocket and handed them to Eric.

"My mother's torque," Eric looked back over at Cedric.

Walking over to a side table, the King of Eire opened a drawer and Sookie could see the circlet of gold flash in the light.

"Thank you," Eric said taking it from him. "You two," he raised both eyebrows at his friends, "take yourselves someplace else."

Hand in hand the lovers walked through the house and out the back door.

"Oh Eric," was all Sookie was able to get out. There was a huge fire pit and she could feel its warmth from where she stood. The area was lit by torches...torches she realized that would have lit Eric's village. A waterfall cascaded into a pool somewhere. The smell of roses on the chilled evening air was heavenly.

Sitting Sookie down on a bench, Eric knelt down in front of her. "This," he lovingly held the ring, "this belonged to my mother. As did the torque. My father had them made for her. Both are braided gold. The end caps on the torque are guarded by the heads of dragons, their eyes set with the blood stone. The dragon is what stood watch over our village.

Her ring," he felt the tears slip from his face. "She always told me her ring would go to my bride. It is also woven gold, with the dragon's head in the center. It's eyes set with the blood stone."

"Sookie Stackhouse," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger, "these are just the smallest of tokens of my love for you. The are all I have left of my mother."

"Eric," she felt the tears start. "No, they are not all that is left. You are her son. She lives on in you. How proud she must be of you.

I cannot begin to honor this woman who raised you. But I will love you with all that I am. And our children that will follow on, she shall live on in them as well."

"Yes," was all he said as he wiped the tears away and handed her his father's ring.

Holding up his hand, she kissed the ring and then slipped it on his finger and whispered to him, "I love you."

Kissing her, he moaned out, "And I love you."

For long moments, they were entwined in each other's arms.

Sitting next to her, Eric placed the torque around her neck. "This is what has been missing," he smiled at her. "I believe the ensemble is now complete."

"Time to go," she said wistfully as she ran her fingers through his hair and watched it shimmer in the firelight.

"Time to go," he replied.

"You gonna' be a maker one last time tonight?" she asked.

"Willa and I have yet to decide who gets that honor," they both heard Pamela drawl.

"There was no keepin' her fine blonde ass out, Eric," they both heard Cedric chuckle as Pam's fangs snicked down and glared at him. "And I canna' not but be admirin' your other child as well. A might bit on the scrawny side but pleasin' to the eye she is."

Willa said, "Fuck you," and gave Cedric the bird.

"Aye, boy'o, she is yours all right this very minute," he and Ian both laughed. "Nothing says The Viking like a robust fuck you!"

"Besides," Pamela air kissed Sookie. "I cannot have Mrs. Sookie spendin' her wedding night without her groom. I have tried that once or twice and it just sucks, not in a good or pleasurable way."

"Pam," Sookie eyed her, "have you been married?"

"Oh fuck yes," she smiled. "I was the Duchess of someplace and the Princess of something for about twenty-four hours. My husbands made for interesting snacks after I helped myself to the family jewels and cleaned out their vaults."

"Ian, Cedric," Eric smiled politely at them, "are you coming with?"

"Bloody fucking hell yes," Ian's face split into a grin. "We thought you would never ask."

"We have the gate codes," Eric said to the girls as they got into their Porsche. "This is our home and we are driving up to the front door. Since the house is in Sookie's name, we will have to be invited in but she will have the keys and codes. My lover is walking in like she owns the place because she owns the place. Sarah has been informed that the owners are in town to pick up a few things, say their how do's and that she is to expect them.

The estate agent said the bitch was all Miss Southern Hospitality. Wanting to bake something as a way of saying thank you for letting her stay. She said she was famous for her brownies."

"I hope she puts walnuts in her brownies," Sookie sighed. "I love those."

Sarah was going over the rooms with a critical eye. The cleaning team had been here today and the crystal chandeliers in each room on the ground floor looked fab-u-lous! What a glorious house! Wow! Fifteen thousand square feet! And that grand sweeping staircase that split and went up both sides was the stuff of _Architectural Digest_! "I would love to be here for that photo shoot!" she sighed with a righteous contentment.

Outside/inside there was a to-die for spa with not only a fire pit but a huge fireplace as well! The patio furniture was French antique wicker and was lovely, lacy, and delicate looking. The flowers were in full bloom and she liked to think that she was the mistress of this very fine estate. If the owners needed to be gone for six months or a year, she could be their caretaker! She would charge them nothing if they would just pay the bills! This could work! She could be charming and congenial. Why, she had won Miss Congeniality in the Miss Dallas contest! Everyone had loved her! Why, the owners would love her as well!

There was the delicate smell of brownies that she had just put in the oven and she would wait on the coffee or tea! But the staff and cleaned and buffed the gold coffee and tea service and she was prepared with the fine china laid out.

It was time for her to go change and sweep her hair up and look responsible! When they rang the doorbell, she would be there to welcome them home!

This was only going to be a meet and greet, the estate agent had told her. "I sure as fucking hope so," Sarah grinned. She had not done a three way before and tonight was going to be her first! The boys would be here at midnight and she was going to take a bubble bath just as soon as she finished with this business.

The Bentley pulled into the driveway. Eric opened Sookie's door. Pam had smirked and had levitated to go look in some windows. Willa was watching her older sister and decided to do likewise.

"She is going to learn all of Pam's bad habits," Eric said with a sigh.

"Going to?" Ian said as he and Cedric walked up. "I would say she all ready has."

"Eric, this is lovely," Sookie smiled at him as she admired the massive stone façade. "It looks like a French chateau. The rock detailing is amazin'. I cannot wait to see this is daylight. Although, the lighting design they have out here now is lovely." Putting her hand through his arm, they walked to the front door. Inserting the key into the lock Sookie pushed on the front door, said, "Eric, Pamela, Willa, Ian and Cedric, won't you please come in." Eric stepped in and disengaged the alarm and hand in hand they began exploring the bottom floor.

"Hello," Sookie yelled up the stairs. "We are here and are just lookin' around."

"Welcome home," Sarah called back down. "I am just freshening up some towels. I'll be down in a second. There are brownies in the kitchen for you!" Fixing her lipstick, she winked at herself and then swiveled her hips for luck!

"Oh how lovely, thank you, thank you thank you," she bowed her head to the universe and then began jumping up and down for joy! "I hear a Southern accent! She is just gonna love me to pieces! And I am just gonna love her and we are gonna have us a Southern girl love fest! Oh fuck! Maybe we are even sorority sisters!" she whispered as she hugged herself. "Oh shit, I could just end up living in that charming fairy princess guest house full time! I think I just peed myself!"

With a calm she did not feel and a stately presence she knew she made, Sarah began her way down the stairs. She could hear the voices and then she could see them, their backs reflected in the mirror from the foyer. The owner was a blonde! And tiny! And wearing a smoking hot outfit! Looked like she shopped at _Basic Black_! Oh joy! She had admired that outfit when she was in there last week but at fifteen thousand, that was just a little too dear! But, fuck yes! She wanted to air pump her arm! She could wear her clothes when she was out of town! And WOOF! Just look at what was mouth-waterin' standing next to her! "I am willin' to bet there is not a gay bone in his long, lean, muscular body! And the way her hand is travelin' up and down his ass, I bet he has a major bone in his pants!"

"Eric, I smell brownies," Sarah heard her lovely voice and smiled as they headed toward the kitchen.

"I just knew it, all Southern girls like brownies! I did good!" she bit her bottom lip and congratulated herself that her luck still held true!

Pam was snorting through her nose. "Look at that stupid fuck. She just wet herself. One look at Eric's back side and she thinks she can be Mrs. Northman," she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You can see her sizing up her competition and wondering if Eric is interested in doing a three way. Show the guy who owns the house a good time and move herself in permanently. Now tell me that I am not the only one who just saw her pinch her nipples. Oh, she just did it again. Oh how nice, rubbing her crotch...oh no fucking way...! " Pam was gleeful.

"Would you look at that," Willa was watching in disbelief. "She just dipped her fingers into her pussy and is putting that behind her ears. It is obvious that she does not know Eric! She just has not one idea what a fuck head he can be," she complained.

"Now Willa..." Pam started.

"Really?" she hissed at her older sister. "Did he run off and leave you when you were just two weeks old? Leaving you in the care of another baby vampire. And Tara did what she could but fucking shit, there were things her maker did not bother to explain to her!" Willa hissed.

"Oh-h-h, do I hear unhappiness in the ranks?" Ian chuckled.

"Fuck off," both girls said in unison, turning to the vamp that stood behind them.

"Just like Eric, boy'o!" Cedric chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up about our maker!" they both said in unison as gave them an evil squint and the finger.

"At your service," they both said with a bow and an innocent look.

"Come on, it's about to get good," Pam eyed them. "The bitch is headed to the kitchen. We don't want to miss the show."

"Oh yeah! There are walnuts in the brownies," Sookie said with a sigh as she cut into the pan. "And they are still warm. A brownie is at its fullest potential with a great big scoop of vanilla ice cream with some hot fudge sauce and whipped cream on top. Damn," she shook all over. "That sounds so good I am eating that off your abs!"

"Oh lover, I think I like brownies, also," Eric grinned.

"Good evening," Sarah said entering the kitchen. "My name is Sarah and I would just like to thank you for allowing me to stay in your lovely home. I see you found the brownies. I made them from scratch just for you. They were a favorite in my sorority house. And I just love that ensemble you are wearin'" her smiled coved her face. "I was admiring it myself at _Basic Black_."

"Yes," Sookie smiled at Eric. "It is far more charmin' than the last outfit you saw me in. What was that...basic let's silver them together and let her flame up in the sun as well..."

"What?" Sarah stammered.

"Good brownie though," Sookie smiled at her as she turned around.

"Oh fuck..." Sarah gasped as she put both hands over her mouth and began backing up and screaming at the same time.

"Yes, you had Eric on that alter, pinned down with silver chains," Sookie took a step forward. "And you good folks wanted to flambé us."

The screams of "No, no, no..." kept coming out of her mouth as Eric leaned against the counter and watched her.

"She has shit herself," Pam said in disgust.

Sarah turned around and there stood Northman's child! A long wailing scream left her mouth and lifted through the air and then she slumped to the floor.

"Passed out, poor dear," Ian shook his head in disbelief. "The last time Pamela, you had that affect on anyone was Cedric. Remember when you both lost the bet to Eric," he smiled. "You made such an attractive couple at the ball. Cedric dressed as Cupid. And you made a beautiful Venus."

"That was a very good night," Eric nodded in agreement. "Poor Cedric."

"Me darlin' Pamela, she wants me," the king of Eire grinned, "I can tell. Do ya now not me sweetlin, wantin' me to take you in me arms and..."

"Do not," Pam grouched. "After that night, you are the reason I switched to girls."

"That's not what I heard," Ian chuckled. "And from where I was sitting, I could hear it all."

Pam glared at the King of British Isle and then bowed her head to her maker. "Only thing to do is take her outside and hose her off," Pam sighed. "I think that job belongs to the newest child," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I see it now," Willa bickered. "That is why you make a new child every hundred years or so. So you have someone to give the shit detail too. Here Willa, clean the shit off this human...and oh, by the way...don't drain them all the way. You have to listen for their fucking heart beat," she glared at Pam and Eric as she picked up Sarah's heels and drug her out the kitchen door. "And yes, we have money, in the Northman family, we pay the human when we feed from them. Oh, you need an ATM number to make that happen. Or a map to the fucking underground money vault. What? Did not stick that on a post it for you or beam it to you through the fucking maker bond? Fucking fuck heads," she bitched as she stomped along.

"Daddy Eric," Sookie smiled at him. "I think you are needed out in the yard with your baby vampire."

With a chastised looked and a nod of his head, he followed his youngest out the door.

When Sarah woke up she was out in the grass, nude from the waist down and wet and cold.

Before she could scream, Willa turned the hose back on and hit her in the face with the full force of the stream of water. Then they were back inside in the laundry room and Willa tossed her a beach towel. "Wrap up. Nobody wants to see you skank," was all she said as she walked out the door.

Wrapped up in the beach towel, Sarah shivered then caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. Her make up was all over her face. She had major raccoon eyes. The tears started again.

"Come on," Sookie said as she stuck her head in the door. "You are a guest in our home and I am giving you the dignity of walking out on your own."

Together they walked to the living room.

"You are going to let me die with dignity?" Sarah asked as she sat down in a room full of vampires.

"Die? Dignity?" Sookie her head in disbelief. "Was there any dignity for those vampires that you experimented on, tortured and then sent to their true death? And when you shot my brother, you thought it was with a real gun. Eric staked out with silver on that alter!" she hissed. "Asking to spare me and only burn him. There was nothing dignified about that. You reap what you sow. You are a murdering skank in your heart and according to what my Gran taught me, that is the only place it counts."

Sarah saw her chance and she took it. "Your gran was a good woman, a holy woman. She taught you right from wrong and to turn the other cheek when a wrong was done to you. Sookie, we are both human. Raised on the good book. You know what is right. The time has come for you to turn the other cheek and forgive me and let me go."

Sookie started laughing. "Do you even know what that phrase means?"

"Well yes," Sarah sputtered. "I was a preacher's wife...of course I know!" she said in indignation. "I just told you. No matter what I do to you, Jesus expects you to forgive me."

"First of all," Sookie's face became death. "Jesus never advocated abuse. Never!" she hissed. "Second of all, there were a lot of lesser folks back in his day. The wealthy folks had a tendency to treat them like shit. The rich wore a lot of jewelry...lots of rings to show their wealth. And all those rings were very useful. So that when they struck a lesser, it was with the back of their hand and it was like being hit with a set of brass knuckles.

When Jesus said to turn the other cheek, if they were going to strike them again, it would now have to be with the open palm of their hand. And that was how they struck an equal. With their open palm. And when you hit a lesser back in the day with the open palm, that was your way of sayin' they were your equal and you just gave them all the rights of your equal. They could haul your ass into court and sue for damages. Jesus really was a rebel in his thinkin' and teachin'. You are just fucking without a clue," Sookie spit at her. "Yes, turn the other check so that they beat the shit out of you!" she snorted. "Yes, you should let them do that again! Fucking idiot!" she seethed as she went and stood beside Eric.

"Really?" Willa mouthed at Sookie.

"Yes," Sookie nodded back.

"Even Pam looks impressed," Eric noted. "So ends our Bible lesson for the day," Eric smiled. "So, Sarah," he brought Sookie's hand to his lips and kissed it. "This is how your human life is going to end and your life as vampire is going to begin.

One of my girls is going to turn you. They have not told me yet which one is going to do the deed. But when you rise tomorrow night, if it takes, vampire you shall be."

"But as a demon, I will never get into Heaven," she sobbed.

Sookie sadly shook her head. "The way you treated folks, I don't think you were going there anyway."

"Bitch," she snarled at Sookie.

"Check her eyes for contacts and let's get this started," Eric said standing, his gaze resting on his girls, "before I fucking break her neck."

"I'm doing it," Willa said.

"The score goes to the youngest," Eric smiled at her. "Do me proud."

"Fuck you," she squinted at him.

Turning to Sarah, Willa said. "Your ass is mine. I can see the contacts in your eyes. You have a choice, either remove them now or I will pluck your fucking eyes out."

They all sat around the fire pit watching Willa dig the hole.

"Once more," she said looking up out of the grave she was digging. "Why is it I have to do this?"

"Part of the bonding process," Eric answered in reply. "That is all I know. Ian, Cedric, you got anything you would wish to add to that?"

"She's a feisty one, Eric," Cedric smiled. "I like her. Reminds me of you in your younger and wilder days."

"About the making, Cedric," Eric said gently. "Do you know anything more about the making?"

"Nary a clue, but she looks nigh on fetchin' shovelin' that dirt over her shoulder," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Aye lass, I would not mind snugglin' into your backside and sleepin' there with you tonight as well."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Willa stopped her digging and jumped up out of the hole. "Are you really hitting on me and thinking that sleeping in the dirt with me is sexy...or something?"

"Lass," he grinned, "I just think you are sexy and will be even more so when you rise with your child in your arms. Motherhood shall cause your cheeks to glow like the blush of a rose and your hips to swell with a gentle roundness. And you shall be covered in the sweet smell of fresh grave dirt and wantin'a shower. I am very good at scrubbin' backsides and front sides as well."

"Does he ever stop?" she asked Ian.

"Bloody hell no," Ian shook his head in dismay. "I have had centuries of his bullshitting ways," he raised both eyebrows at Willa. "You have only had to endure a matter of hours. Consider yourself blessed."

Sarah sat quietly. She wanted to scream and run away but she was told to be quiet and stay put. Her maker was digging her birthing channel. Willa, her lover's daughter was going to be her maker! She would rise and be vampire at the hands of the one that should be her step-daughter! Or, maybe she would die the true death and be with God and his angels. Only, she had given up God and found her true self in her Yogi. Namaste, she sobbed to herself. Maybe this was just a fucking nightmare and she would wake up tucked up safe and sound in her parent's house.

"Good brownies," Sookie said to her. "Do you have the recipe written down someplace?"

"Yes," she said with a shaking breath. "It's in the kitchen. I wrote it down and stuck it on the fridge."

"Thanks," Sookie said. "It is really good. I will enjoy makin' those."

"This is all a little surreal," Sarah said. "I am going to say good-bye to my human life and I am sitting here talking recipes. I just did not think I would end like this."

"Oh," Sookie smiled at her, "this is not the ending."

"Okay," Willa hopped up out of the hole. "It is six feet. Now what?"

"You can either drain her here, with us watching on in the privacy of the hole, your choice," Eric said. "It can get a little tricky there at the end. You want her to have enough of a heart beat that she can drink your blood."

Willa's eyes went to Cedric. "You ever been a maker?" she asked.

"No," he replied with a shake of his head for emphasis.

"You really serious about sleepin' down here with me?"

"Aye," he grinned.

"You help me monitor her heartbeat and then I'll feed her. Pam, you covering us up?"

"Got the shovel," she quipped.

"Okay then, let's get this fucker done. I never did like you Sarah. And now, I am giving birth to you. That is some fucked up shit," she snickered quietly. "Into the hole," Willa said picking Sarah up and slinging her over her shoulder. "To the rest of my family, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," Cedric with a grand sweeping bow to his companions and jumped into the hole with them.

Sarah's turning was not pleasant. From her muffled screams, you could even say it was painful.

When you could no longer here Sarah's heart beat, Pam covered them up and then sat down next to the fire. "Has anyone ever heard of doublin' up on a makin?"

"No," Ian shook his head.

"No," Eric shook his.

"Interestin'," Pamela replied.

Then they all heard the quiet giggles coming up from the grave. And those were from Cedric. The loud giggles were from Willa.

Sarah knew something was different! A good different! A very bad girl different! She was covered in dirt and she also knew that she had to dig her way out of her mother's birth canal so that she could emerge as a new creature! She was a beautiful butterfly, emerging from a cocoon of warmth and magical change. And she was famished! And horny! And she was glorious!

The dirt moved easily away from her and when she slithered out of the ground, there stood her family! And in a glass was the most delicious smell ever!

"Drink," her maker commanded her.

"Yes, gladly," she spun around in the night air, oblivious to nothing and sensing everything!

Picking up the glass, she downed it and was handed another.

"Life," she cried out into the stars that sang for her, "this is life!"

"Actually, it is death," Eric said. "You have just been infected with HepV."

"No," she sobbed, "no. That is not fair! I have only begun this glorious journey!"

"Oh sweetheart," Eric smiled at her. "Your journey has not yet begun. Mr. Gus of the Yakanomo Cooperation is coming to collect you and I believe your final destination is Japan. You seriously upset some folk when you contaminated the True Blood supply. I believe they are going to be experimenting on you to recoup their losses."

"No, no...that was not me...that was the governor," she sobbed.

"Liar, liar pants on fire," Willa mocked her.

"Bitch," Sarah hissed at her.

A high-pitched wail left Sarah's mouth as she pushed both of her hands against her temples.

"I may be a bitch," Willa smiled at her, "but I am your maker bitch. And you will show respect to me and my family or I will explode your fucking brain."

"Yes, of course," Sarah sobbed, "please stop, please, please, please!"

"Good," Willa nodded in approval when Sarah fell into the subservient position. "Rinse off with the hose over there. Then use the shower over by the pool. Don't track any of that shit into the house or you will be cleaning the floors. Get cleaned up and dressed and there is True Blood waiting for you in the kitchen. Go heat it up and have some. As your maker, I command this."

"Will I know when she dies?" Willa asked Eric as she watched her walk off.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good," she smiled. "She used my daddy like he was tampon. Payback is a mother-fucker."

Dear Readers,

For those that are familiar with my stories, you know I have no shame. Hellloooooo to the kings of Eire and British Isle! Ian and Cedric, I have missed you guys!

As always, thanks for reading!

CES

Beacon Hill Brownies (from the wrapper of Baker's chocolate)

1 package or 8 oz of unsweetened Baker's chocolate

1 cup butter or margarine

5 (five) eggs

3 (three) cups sugar

1 TB vanilla

1 ½ cups flour

2 cups chopped walnuts

Melt chocolate with butter on low heat. Stir until smooth. Cool.

Beat eggs, sugar, vanilla in large bowl at high speed for 10 (ten) minutes.

Blend in chocolate at low speed.

Add flour, just beating to blend in.

Plus walnuts

Spread in a greased 13 x 9 inch pan. Bake at 375 for 35-40 minutes. (I have even done this at 350. Depends on your oven.) DO NOT OVER BAKE!

Cool in pan. Cut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Epilogue-The Blood on Tap

Sarah thought her undead life just continued to roll downhill. And that she was keeping company with all the shit that rolled downhill as well. This was not her fault. It was just that she had problems expressing that opinion out loud. Her maker had told her to get over herself, take responsibility and to shut the fuck up. ¬¬¬

Her maker had told her just to consider herself as blood on tap. Blood had been drawn out of her last night when she had been a blood bag to use as a base line. Now on her first night as vampire as well. The instinct inside of her to eat and fuck was overpowering. She was suppose to drain everyone in sight. Instead she was being drained. Everything was being charted and she was being photographed inside and out as well. Gaw-w-w-w-w-d, x-rays fucking hurt! As many times as she had been probed...and not with anything big...drat the luck...all of them had been small wands for insertion...fucking maker had insisted...! Pbbllttt! She thought maybe she was ready for the vampire mother ship to come back and claim her ass because her idea for a three way had not been with three separate probes of a very small size in the orifices of her body. There was not even a tingle of happiness! Very fuck-ing maker!

Someone was coming for her tonight. She knew she was going to be transported in a hazmat container. That when she arrived in Japan...she shook all over. What they had done to the vamps at the tank farm was nothing to the experiments that were going to be done to her.

"Drink that True Blood with a smile on your face," Willa instructed her child. "And chug it. Just like you did at the so-ho parties." (Sorority whore.)

Sarah in turn plastered on a great big smile and downed the bottle.

"That shit you are presently drinking," Willa smiled at her, "is the stuff that left your own little private bottling plant. That has the HepV in it as well. My maker wanted to make sure you were one-hundred percent contaminated.

We will be taking another blood sample here shortly. Until we turn you over to the Corporation, you are my own little science project. I was studying to be a doctor. Guess it is a good thing I know all about blood protocols and logging information."

"Mr. Gus is coming?" Ian asked.

"Yes," Eric nodded.

"Eric, that did not turn out so well for you the last time we saw him," Pam said carefully.

"I know," Eric said in agreement, "but things have changed since then."

"How so?" Pam asked.

"When the Yakanomo Corporation killed Sylvie, I knew I had to step up my game. They thought I was weak. That I would actually choose a human over my child. So I continued with their perception of me. I begged for Sylvie's life. Offered them money. I let them see me cry when I made the decision to let her die.

For several decades I let them think that I was no longer a major player. That my time was past and that I had grown vulnerable and overtly and destructively fond of humans." Eric laughed. "You always have to draw them out of their web and into your own trap. I have been playing chess for over a thousand years. My maker was a thousand years old when he turned me. When they gave me no options and I could not offer them a buy out, I was done playing nice.

I talked with Godric and together we went after Samurai Gus's Shogun."

Ian chuckled. "I should have known. The end of 1999 it became very quiet in the Far East. Not a word stirred out of Japan. We all knew that something major was going on but we did not know what. There were many rumors that cried out across the vampire channels that centuries old empires had been laid to waste. Shoguns were served as the main meal at blood feasts. That a dragon had been raised in their midst and was now devouring them."

"A dragon," Sookie echoed, her hand going to her torque and lightly fingering the dragon head on one end. "Well, I guess I know how you saw in the year 2,000."

"Yes," Eric smiled. "It was very satisfying."

"So you own the Yakanomo Corporation," Ian was thoughtful. "So every time I drink one of those...tasty delights," he coughed politely, "I am putting money in your pocket. Impressive."

"I guess they really should have let that sleeping dragon really lie," Sookie chuckled.

"Yes," Eric looked pointedly at Sarah.

"Oh, they have arrived," Eric's head turned toward the front of the house.

There was a very polite sounding knock at the gate.

"Enter," Eric said softly.

Mr. Gus stood in front of Eric. His Ninjas stood behind him. They all kneeled. "Seii Taishōgun," Mr. Gus said bowing, "I am honored that you would request me to transfer the vermin."

All the vampires heard the Ninja at the end on the right take a delicate sniff.

Mr. Gus was prostrate before Eric. His sword laid out in front of him, covered in vampire blood. "My Seii Taishōgun, I am humiliated," his voice was pained, "that his rudeness had to be endured. My life is yours for the taking."

"Kendō," Eric's voice held no anger. "Your actions to uphold the honor of my house has been noted. My wife does not walk this realm to be anyone else's amusement. She is mine and for my pleasure only.

This will not be tolerated again."

"I am not worthy of your mercy, my Seii Taishōgun."

"Please rise," Eric said. "There are things to be discussed while I have you here. I want my directions carried out explicitly."

Pamela settled next to Sarah to watch the show. These were the same cocksuckers, minus one, that had come for them that night in the Rhone Valley. It was just never wise to piss her maker off.

Sarah had watched the entire event. She did not understand the Japanese that was being spoken, but there was no mistaking the respect that Eric was being paid. Damn, no one had bowed to her when she had been married to Steve. And she really thought they would give her a curtsey in the governor's mansion. Especially after it was known she was spending the night with the governor in his bedchamber.

Pam was very good and reading folks. Human, vampire, Were, other. It just did not matter one flyin' fuck. Poor Sarah...not! Power...this dumb bitch thought she knew power...! If Pam was human, she would be laughing so hard she would pee her pants.

"Impressive is it not," Pamela voice was slow and lazy as the men in black suits sat at Eric's feet. "Back in the 70's, these exact ones came looking for Eric. Found him in France. Killed the human he was with. It took my maker thirty years to plot out his plan of revenge, but he had his way with those that thought they could dictate his life to him. Eric's way is that for a problem to be solved is for it to meet the true death and then own everything they owned. You have no idea what you stepped in, little girl," she laughed softly. "Ian and Cedric tell a story about how Eric had to wait three hundred years before he could take his retribution on the Prince of Prussia, but he did. When Eric killed that fucker who thought he could mess with his life, why my maker walked off owning the Mona Lisa.

And you were turned by my little sister," wicked laughter came from Pam. "And she sure enough does not like you. She gets that snarly thing she does from Eric. And they say that we don't pass personality traits in the blood. I remained my sweet loveable self, but Miss Willa, she's got Eric's I am going to just fucking love killing you look about her. She said something about you using her daddy, whom she loved and adored, the governor of Louisiana, like he was a tampon.

Oh-h-h," Pam laughed. "I see. Feeling a bit guilty about that now are you. Well, I think she is going to hit you with one more round of True Blows Big Chunks. She really likes to watch you chug those and then listen to you go on and on about how tasty they are," Pam took out her compact and was adjusting her lipstick. "Here, just take a look at yourself. Oh dear, you did a sad job of washing all the dirt out of you hair. You really are a dirty blonde," she laughed out loud. "And see, I would not even call those raccoon eyes. Maybe zombie eyes and you have True Ee-uu just all down the front of you. Comes from all that chugging.

Been real nice getting to know each other. Oh," Pam sighed. "Don't cry. Japan is lovely this time of year. Now you will have great bloody streaks running down your face as well." Pam sadly shook her head. "And believe me, you get that on your clothes, that shit does not wash out.

Well, looks like your ride is here. Just look at the bio-hazard markings all over that container. Here comes Miss Willa to as your maker I command your ass. Eric is finishing up his business with the boys from the Far East. Must be time to go."

Bon Temps, Tuesday night

The only neighborly thing to do was to walk over and see how Sookie was doing. Maybe she had come to her senses and told Eric to go back to Sweden. Or better yet, maybe Eric had been covered in make-up when they left here for L.A. And maybe Eric had died the true death and at least left Sookie the Bentley. She would not be able to pay the insurance on it and he would offer her a couple of thousand. Or offer to patrol her woods for her for a year in lieu of cash.

When he stepped out his door and stood on the porch, it was a glorious evening. He loved living in a mansion. And having a wonderful redheaded child. And still having some money buried out back when as King of Louisiana he had been given tribute.

Walking through the graveyard he stopped to look at the Comptons. "Momma," he lovingly touched her gravestone, "you would be so proud. The house is put to rights and the Compton name is once more said with respect and reverence."

Then his life went to Were-shit-hell! The wind shifted. He could smell Eric! Then, as he was vamp speed towards the old farmhouse, he could see Eric and Sookie sitting on the porch. His head was in her lap and he was undoubtedly telling her amazing lies and almost draining her of her precious blood. Blood that beat with the heart beat of Bill...Bill..Bill..if only she realized...he chocked back a sob. No! No longer! Now it beat with "HepV carrier, HepV carrier..."

"Sookie, Eric..." he said with a nod of his head.

"Bill," they both responded in turn.

"Pull up a step," Eric grinned at him as he turned his head. His mouth was now just inches above Sookie's thigh. When Eric wiggled his eyebrows, the implication of the position of Eric's head was not lost on Bill. Blowing Bill a kiss and then giving him a wink, Eric snuggled in even more.

"Evenin' Bill," Sookie waved.

"Why, why Sookie," he approached her. "Is...is that a...a...on your hand?" His mouth could not form the words. Wedding refused to come out in a coherent form.

"Yes," she leaned down and kissed Eric on the cheek. "It was Eric's mother's. She wanted his bride to have it. It must have a pound of gold to it. His daddy had it made especially for her. Along with this torque. Which must have about five pounds of gold to it."

"Bride..." Bill choked on the word.

"Yes," she chuckled. "We were married in Vegas with the gang all there. Elvis did the ceremony. You know, he is really not dead. He even sang for us. Pam was takin' pictures of us with The King! There are some good ones. You should ask her to seem them sometime.

And Eric had the engagement ring made for me in L.A. We went to the jewelry district. Fuck..." she giggled. "He bought me a jewelry store because I liked the stone in this ring. The owner told Eric it was not for sale because the round cut six-karat diamond had once been a part of the Great Star of Africa. My husband made a few phone calls, the x-owner popped out the stone and put it in this setting."

Bill was giving Eric a hard look. "So I guess when you paid taxes on Fangtasia, the Vette and your house, you were lying about those being your only assets." Bill's voice held a trace of unhappiness.

"Oh my glorious and undead x-king," Eric grinned, "that would be correct."

"And I see you fully embraced L.A.," Bill said is disapproval. "Eric, you going to one of those spray on tanning booths," Bill rolled his eyes, "that is just a bit much. Does do a good job of hiding those veins, though."

Eric just winked at him and blew him another kiss.

"I hear Jess callin' me," he said standing up. "Nice visitin'," Bill said with a nod of his head. As he walked past the Bentley, he took a delicate sniff. It still had the new car smell. "I just hope Eric does not go to goo inside of it. I need to maybe send Sookie a text and suggest to her that Eric should just fly anywhere he needs to go. I cannot be driving it knowing that infected blood went everywhere inside of it."

Bill took out his phone and thought about who to call. "Eric is in a weakened state. I know a Were for hire. No need to put this off any longer. Sookie will need the money for the foolish ways Eric is introducing her too. That fine auto will need to go. Time for Eric to meet the true death.

Eric turned his head back up and Sookie leaned down to give him a kiss. "You think the Were is comin' tomorrow?" she said, both eyebrows arched.

"Yes," Eric grinned. "And one of these days we'll have one of those quaint signs made. You know one that says The Northmans. Then with a chain you add each family member's name below it. What do you think, lover? Eric-Day Walker. And for you, Sookie- My Lover. Then all the children in rank of age."

"Oh, I like that," she grinned at him.

"Of course, we cannot have that done by tomorrow," Eric sighed and looked very sad. "So when that pesky Were comes by...well, he won't be howling at the next full moon."

When Bill rose, the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. Good, some nights he could hear Eric and Sookie going at it even with the doors and windows closed. There was nothing gentlemanly about Eric at all. Why, Sookie never yelled like that when she was with him. What rude and vulgar things he must do to her. No wonder she screamed, she was appalled at the things he did to her.

When he had returned home last night, he had a list of good folks to call. Tonight he had someone coming out to the house to give him an offer for the Bentley.

Checking his phone, good, most good, he had heard back from the Were. Northman had met the true death. Bill smiled. Calling Moe, he said, "The Bentley look-see is a go for tonight. Ten is still a good time to be at Hummingbird Lane."

At ten fifteen, Pam gave Eric the heads-up. "We have two very stupid cocksuckers on their way to the house. Willa and I are followin' at a discreet distance but we will be there for the show."

"Bill, even from here," Moe was smiling, "that is a fine looking auto. This year's, right off the assembly line."

"Yes, well, it about to come into my possession. I will give you first crack at it, but I expect to clear one-hundred thousand from you. And you are not to tell this human that it is worth more than twenty-five thousand."

"Can do," he grinned. "And she is clean and I get to do her afterwards, correct?"

"That is correct," Bill smiled politely. "That is very correct."

Sookie was sitting out on the porch. Eric said Pam and Willa were on their way. Not to start the show without them. When Bill's car pulled in, there were two full moons on the horizon. Which was amazing because there was suppose to be a new moon tonight. Sookie was trying to keep a straight face. The girls were not going to make it easy for her. Cute, now they were wiggling their butts around up in the air.

"Don't laugh," Eric was chuckling.

"Stop it," Sookie mouthed to him. "You need to blast your maker bond and tell those girls to stop it! I'll get the giggles and won't be able to stop!"

When Bill got out of the car, Sookie started on him before he could even close his car door. "Do you know where Eric is?" she accused him.

"Sookie," he took a step back. "Yes. That is why I am here. I can smell where he imploded out in the woods. I am so sorry for your loss. I am here to offer you my condolences and to relieve you of the financial burden that this auto is going to be."

"Oh do not," she stood up. "I came home today and he was not here. The window around back had been forced open. His cubby is empty. There was the distinct smell of wet dog..." she hissed at him.

"My poor Sookie," Bill felt the tears forming. "I know how difficult this is for you. How it seems like your prayers had been answered only to have them dashed upon the shores of a loveless life. You alone, the rest of your days. Childless, unloved.

Did he not leave a note or one of those vulgar text messages? Did he not even say good-bye? I bet he did not explain to you his debts of a staggering magnitude. When I was king, Eric had unpaid taxes. As the last reigning monarch of Louisiana, I am still entitled to that monies and you are now liable for those taxes."

"She is a tasty smelling blood bag," Moe yippeed and got out of the car and pushed past Bill and that was the last thing Moe ever did and Eric was the last thing Moe ever saw.

"I'm fertile, can day walk and I've got the Were's phone," Eric sadly shook his head. "And my oldest children, they have the silver and the HepV virus," Eric smiled as Bill felt the silver chains go around him.

Jessica walked out of the mansion and found her maker's BMW sitting on the front porch. All over it in what could only be vampire goo blood was her maker's speech of sorrow about how he had wronged her, Sookie, the world, and especially Eric, The God Like Viking.

I lusted for him Jess. In a manner un-becoming to a gentleman such as myself. I wanted to feel him...take him in my mouth...feel his fangs rip into me and posses me as only a handsome, rich, potent, god-like Viking can do. I wanted to be his in all ways. Sadly, he was just not into me. I have left with a broken heart and my forever limp dick in my hands. In the morning I shall greet the sun. Do not search for me. I am now lost to the ages.

Upon my tombstone in the graveyard have engraved, I wanted to be The Viking's boy toy...but HE WAS JUST NOT INTO ME! WTF! But I LOVE him! He said my dick was too small. And thus my poor, miserable life comes to an end. Adieu and Adieu."

"Yes," Jess nodded her head in agreement. "I know this to be true. Small dick...bummer.

Damn, this goo blood is already etching the words into the paint job. Fucking maker! Was there a reason he could not just send me a text like everyone else? Where the fuck am I going to get the money to have this car repainted? Don't you worry baby?" she cooed to the car as she picked it up and set it down on the ground and turned on the hose. "And he was always called you Sookie. I thought that was a little sick-o when he would say he was going to go take Sookie for a ride. Or put her though her paces. Or put her up on the rack and grease her or the way he would smile and say, "Her ride is so smooth when things get bumpy. That just creeped me out. Of course when we would stop to get gas, he would stroke the gas nozzle and say, yes, good fit, Sookie. You took all of that.

Gag," she shook all over. "Glad those days are gone. I think I am going to call you...h-m-m...oh I know Skarsgard. So much more European sounding than just Alex."

**Somewhere in Japan, one year later at the Yakanomo Complex.**

Bill was laughing at Sarah. "You look like an anorexic, brown-haired bitch!"

"I am natural blonde," she screeched. "You look like some dried up, shriveled bus station bathroom floor jerk-off stain!" she shrieked back.

Bill walked toward her. "Even though you are the ugliest, most putrid skank on the planet," one half of a fang snicked down. "I love you and want you to have my children, Sookie."

"I am not fucking Sookie," she screamed back.

"Of course not darlin'," he smiled at her sweetly. "A woman never pleasures herself. She waits for her man to do that."

"You call me Sookie one more time and I am yanking what is left of that fang out of your fucking head!"

"But Sarah," he whined, "I thought you liked it when we played Eric and Sookie happily ever after?"

"I do Bill," she pouted. "But I want to play something else."

"Well all right then. That's fair," he nodded in agreement. "We will do your fantasy now."

"Oh," she grinned, "yippee! Let's play Eric and Sookie!"

And so they did...

Dear Readers,

'Tis Sunday and so this small missive must come to a close. For on the morrow I start a new round of what I simply call "Dealing with The Fuckery..." sigh. As I continue to find from each episode one small something to write an E/S HEA about.

Many, many thanks to all of you who stopped by to read and to those of you who left a review! You guys rock my world!

As always, thanks for reading!

Stake Compton, bring on The Viking!

CES


End file.
